User blog:SsVivid/What I Learned From TMF
Warning, this page may contain ' SPOILERS for the quest ''The Mighty Fall. Especially if you enjoy quests for the new lore they contain, '''proceed cautiously given that knowledge and please be careful in comments of what will show in the recent activity feed. From the quest proper *Before times of war, Bandosians elected champions through tournaments called Kyzaj, which is arranged and managed by an Arbiter. *The Kyzaj tournament can only be held in the sacred site on Yu'buisk. *While Bandos is wrathful, his creed celebrates battle and conquest more than destruction on its own. To true Bandosians, there is more joy in championing over the strong than crushing the weak. *The Kyzaj tournament is named for the sacred Bandosian weapon used to fight in the final round, a huge, gnarly sword called the Kyzaj. *Ourgs were directly created by Bandos. (Though, seeing as Bandos is not an elder god, this must be more metaphorical than literal.) *The Bandosian symbol is a Kyzaj. The symbol is based on the weapon, not the other way around - Bandos chose this shape because the way Ourgs battled each other with it pleased him immensely. *Most human Bandosians were hunted down and slaughtered by the beastial Bandosians after their god's defeat. From the rewards Bandos's Origins and Homeworld *Bandos killed his own father. His father had been made ill by a spear wound from a cowardly member of an enemy tribe, the Gozor. His father was too weak to properly continue to rule. By running his father through with a horn, Bandos gave him an honourable death in battle. *The name of Bandos's home tribe was Kal-i-kra. *When Bandos became a young chieftain, he led his tribe on a crusade across their home continent to defeat every last Gozor and, after that, every other surviving tribe. *The last tribe the Kal-i-kra opposed was te Hada-i-dar. *The Kal-i-kra homeworld had a patron deity that was rumored to keep the world safe. It was called Jododu Otoku. The truth behind these rumors was that the Kal-i-kra homeworld was surrounded by a firestorm of falling meteors that were kept at bay by the power of this deity. *When he was a young warlord, Bandos once lost an eye to the horn of an old nomad. *Bandos gained his divine power by slaying Jododu Otoku. In doing so, he also destroyed the entire planet and all of his fellow Kal-i-kra. He understood this consequence before slaying Jododu Otoku and did not care. Bandos on Yu'buisk *Yu'buisk was the first planet where Bandos stopped after leaving his homeworld. *When Bandos first arrived at Yu'buisk, all of its native peoples were gentle gatherers. They had small populations, tools made from stone, primitive lifestyles, no warrior class to speak of, and really no compelling reason to fight. *Bandos overtook Yu'buisk and taught its people to war with each other for his own entertainment. *Yu'buisk is actually fairly close to Gielinor. This is telling about how much havoc Bandos wrecked over the planet, since worlds near Gielinor were created when the elder gods were best at crafting them. *After leaving Gielinor, Bandos returned to Yu'buisk and tried to raise new armies. However, the planet was so ashen and polluted that the new generations were sickly, making unsatisfactory fighters. *Of this new generation, few survived the struggle of Bandosian war. Those who did were slaughtered in a genocide by the disappointed god. *As a god, Bandos viewed his followers in the same way that, as a child, he viewed his toys. Bandos on Gielinor *When Bandos left Yu'Buisk for Gielinor, he was aware of Guthix and Guthix's guardianship of the planet. *Bandos travelled to Gielinor mostly because fighting had erupted between other gods there and it seemed like it would be more entertaining than watching the mortals of Yu'Buisk scrap. *Bandos started a "breeding program" among the creatures of Yu'buisk. He mated them to select for traits that would produce specialized military monstrosities, like the ourgs. Guthix *Guthix's barrier allowed other gods to see into the world and watch from afar. *Spiritually sensitive creatures were able to commune with gods through Guthix's barrier, if the gods could find them. *When Guthix awoke and ceased the god wars, he appeared to Bandos and ordered him to leave Gielinor forever, abandoning his hoardes of followers. Guthix was so powerful that, when Bandos lunged to attack him, Bandos was banished to the void with a simple wave of Guthix's hand. *Shortly before confronting Bandos, Guthix single-handedly stopped a battle between Saradomin and Zamorak. This is evidence suggesting that, after waking, creating his barrier was not the first thing that Guthix did. He may have tried diplomatic measures first (this is purely speculation). Category:Blog posts Category:What I Learned